Robbed
by legallyxbrunette
Summary: On the night of her Senior Prom, Bella Swan is raped by a person whose identity is a mystery. With the help of her boyfriend Edward and another person who comes through for her in ways she never expected, she begins to face her fears and trust again.
1. Prom

Chapter 1: Robbed

Bella's POV:

This is the epitome of my senior year. Prom.

It's when a bunch of horny high school kids get all dressed up just to get sweaty and have their clothing be thrown in a corner while they get some. Joy.

My boyfriend Edward asked me in the sweetest way possible. He lit hundreds of candles that were placed in the word "PROM?" outside my window and threw pebbles until he got my attention. Sweet, huh?

Of course I nearly flew out my window and into his arms to kiss him, but he met me up there in surprising speed. Need I remind you that my boyfriend is a vampire?

We kissed for a new record (30 seconds, WOO!) and then he took me to bed. And not in the sense that you may be thinking! (perverts...) He gingerly placed me in bed and joined me, stroking my hair softly as he hummed my lullaby. Let's just say I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Let's skip ahead through the prom dress shopping with Alice, which was basically torture. She managed to get me into a navy blue above-the-knee spaghetti strap tiered dress with some lacy black heels to match. Curling my hair was a barrell of fun, and I sat and writhed in agony while she tore through my large amount of hair and left it sparkling and bouncy.

Naturally, Edward's jaw dropped as he saw me come down the stairs the night of. Charlie almost died of a seizure when he realized how much makeup I was wearing and the length of my dress, but Alice assured him that there was spandex underneath, and his hyperventilating stopped.

I linked arms with Edward and he led me into his Volvo. He closed the door behind me and I watched him as he sauntered around the front of his car and got in. The ride there was fun, seeing as Emmett's Jeep was in front of us and he kept sticking his head out the window to make faces. Rosalie, however, remained sullen.

Our arrival was basically unnoticed. We walked in and immediately started swaying to the music, gasping as we saw how humongous the dance floor was.

The night went on. I stayed with Edward most of the time. I visited Angela and Ben for a minute or so and made small talk. Jessica waved to me a little bit in the arms of Mike. I interrupted Jasper and Alice's dance to wave at Alice and I flicked Emmett's head while he danced with Rosalie.

Edward kissed me occaisonally while I was in his arms dancing with him. Half the night I felt like I was floating on a cloud. The other half? Not so much. Edward and I were sharing a passionate kiss, one that made my heart fly into my throat and made my lips tingle when all the lights shut off in the hotel and the room went black.

Edward and I immediately stopped kissing, but I remained in his arms.

"Edward?" I called, even though I knew he was right there.

"I'm right here, Bella," he said. I hugged him tight and buried my face in his chest. We heard a door slam, and everybody screamed. It was still black as night, but suddenly footsteps were coming closer.

"Bella," Edward breathed. "Jasper, Emmett and I need to see what's happening." I shook my head frantically, not wanting him to leave me. Something was wrong, something worse than the power being out.

"Don't worry, Bella, Alice and Rosalie will be right here," he assured.

I nodded reluctantly, and he was gone. I searched blindly for Alice and Rosalie, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was cold, and a surge of relief washed through me.

"Alice?" I asked, hearing my voice shake despite my relief.

"Wrong," said a male voice, and I felt myself be thrown on the ground with a loud thud. I cried out in pain at the force of the blow, and I could feel hot tears stream down my face. "Don't move!" the voice ordered again.

This was not a voice I recognized.

I heard the tearing of something; my dress, I figured. I could feel the cold tile underneath me, and I knew my dress was off my body. I realized the imminent danger, and I tried to scream, but the cold hand clamped over my mouth while I felt pressure on my hips.

Beneath that icy hand, I began screaming. I kicked and thrashed, but the strength of the person on top of me was inhuman. I was about to be raped, possibly killed, and there was nothing I could do.

_"Help!"_ I tried, but my voice was too muffled my the powerful hand that prevented me from any type of rescue. And then I felt the pain, the excruciating pain that held no love, no passion like a first should be. And when it was over, and what felt like a knife was out of my body to let me bleed, I heard the screams.

Piercing, bloodcurdling screams that erupted from my body, my mouth, as I lay there motionless, paralyzed by fear and pain and cold. The pressure inside of me was gone, and I knew that although the deed was over, the aftermath was not.

It happened.

And although I felt the figure on top of me disappear right before I heard Edward's frantic cries in my ears, it had been too late. My insides were throbbing and in between my legs it stung and bled. I screamed and gripped onto Edward's hand.

I felt warmth wrap around me and realized it was Edward's coat around my naked body. He picked me up in his arms and made sure I was completely covered before he stood up and carried me outside.

The building was still pitch black inside and it was brighter outside. Edward carried me for a long, immeasurable period of time before I blacked out. I couldn't see, but I could still think, and dream.

Everything I dreamt was about who had been willing to rape a girl at their Senior year while she screamed in the dark. I realized something while I had been praying and begging for death instead of the excruciating pain and grief I was facing:

I was naked, robbed of everything. My dignity, my virginity, and any remaining shred of trust in humanity was gone.

**This story was kind of hard to write. This is an experiment I thought of during writer's block so bear with me. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Promises

Chapter 2: Promise

Bella's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by white. White everything, everywhere. Is this Heaven? I always imagined Heaven to be pristine and white, with an angel right next to me. Well all that was true, but I didn't imagine I would be in a lot of pain in Heaven, and I never thought that Heaven would smell so much like a Hospital.

I was in a hospital. The question is, why was I in a hospital?

I glanced down at the lumps underneath my blanket, my own body, which felt foreign to me. Suddenly everything came crashing down onto me like a wave over a slow surfer. I had been raped, and Edward had saved me.

"Edward?" I breathed, closing my eyes to hold back tears.

His eyes studied me, his expression full of distress. "Bella, can you hear me?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yes," I whispered, too low for human ears. I knew he would hear me, though, since he was not human.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I said, and he buried his face in his hands and exhaled. I figured he was just under a lot of stress, but then I realized he was sobbing. No tears were coming out, but he was sobbing nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice muffled.

"About what?" I asked, hearing the weakness in my own voice.

His hands dropped, and his eyes were pained as they looked at my face, which was tired and weary and defeated. "I left you alone in the dark and you got raped. This is all my fault."

I shook my head and the tears started flowing. "No, Edward, you saved me. Thank you."

My chest was rising and falling swiftly as I breathed in heavily and the hot tears came abundantly. Edward took my hand in his and raised it to his lips. The coolness of his skin was soothing, and I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes again and the whiteness vanished, replaced by pitch blackness.

Pitch blackness that reminded me of that night.

* * *

Edward's POV:

This is my fault. I can't believe I let this happen. I left her alone and look what happened to her! I can't leave her again. I don't know what I will be able to do if something fatal happens to her.

She just told me she loved me and thanked me for saving her. It's my fault she got hurt in the first place!

Once I was sure she was asleep, I stood up and paced around the room in frustration. I wanted to hit something, smash anything just so I could imagine her rapist's head in the place of the innocent object.

Innocent object.

That's what the rapist imagined Bella was. An naive victim he could exploit and just throw away, and then leave her broken and destroyed. I couldn't stand it anymore. If I was going to break anything in my anger, it would have to be something quiet.

How could I have not expected this? How did I not hear him throw her on the ground, or the ripping of her dress? By the time she screamed for help, I was too late. Too late to stop him, too late to protect her. The only thing I was capable of doing was comforting her, but I couldn't seem to get a grip on myself.

I stopped the thoughts from running through my mind long enough to hear Bella start talking in her sleep. My mind immediately shut off while I concentrated on Bella's words.

"No...please...it's dark...don't leave me!...that hand...the cold floor...my dress...someone help me...no! NO!" She screamed the last word and then she shrieked before she sat up, gasping and panting and choking on tears.

I rushed to her side, rubbing her back gently while she caught her breath.

"Edward, it happened again!" she exclaimed, still struggling for breath. "Edward, make it stop! It keeps happening!" And I hugged her tight, holding her close while she cried and screamed the same things over and over.

Her screams shattered my dead heart into a million pieces.

"Bella, I'm here now! I won't leave you ever again!" I murmured into her hair. She nodded, her face still buried in my chest, and I kept whispering "I love you"s into her ear.

"I promise I'll never leave you again," I said as soon as she began to calm down. Her eyes were puffy from crying as they studied me.

"You promise?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I promise," I said firmly.

She nodded and closed her eyes again while I watched her fall asleep again. She didn't speak again, so I figured it would be all right if I went outside to talk to Alice for a second.

"Alice," I hissed.

She reported for duty in a split second, looking anxious and scared of what was coming to her.

"Why didn't you see this happen?" I demanded.

She frowned. "I can't see everything, Edward!"

"You didn't see anything about prom night, Alice? Not a thing? That's bull, and you know it!" I snapped.

Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth before she spat the following words at me: "I can't see in the dark, Edward! Not in the past _or _the future!"

She had me there. "You can still _hear_, Alice! You didn't hear screaming?"

She shook her head, and I could see the honesty in her gesture.

"Edward, I'm sorry! But this isn't anyone's fault but the rapist," she told me, placing her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I buried my head in my hands.

"If I ever find who did that to her, I will shred them to pieces," I growled.

She looked at me apologetically before she turned on her heel and left. When I reentered Bella's room, she was mumbling in her sleep again, and I was anxious to hear what she was dreaming about.

"Edward..." she murmured, sighing softly. I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward...never leave me...I love you, Edward..." she whispered. I walked to her bedside and leaned down over to her ear.

Even though I knew she was asleep, I said, "I love you, too, Bella."

And I crawled into the plain white hospital bed and wrapped my arms around my love, having no intention of ever letting go.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that. Thank you so much for the reviews and favoriting. I really love getting reviews from you guys, even if they aren't good or if they're just a question or something, because I love to grow and learn from you guys's advice. I'll try to work on this as much as possible while continuing to work on my other story Solstice (which you should also read ;D wink wink) and getting my homework done. **


	3. Conflict & Resolution

Chapter 3: Conflict and Resolution

Bella's POV:

I opened my arms to the cool feeling of stone arms wrapped around me in a protective cage. I looked at Edward, whose eyes were closed, and tried to squirm a little.

"Edward," I whispered.

His eyes opened and he studied me silently.

"When can we leave?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Anytime you want."

His arms retreated to his sides, and I rolled off the bed and out the door.

"I'll drive you home," he said, placing his arm on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room with exaggerated anxiety. I was nearly biting my lower lip off as we got into Edward's Volvo and he turned the key. As soon as the engine was revved up, he turned to me and smiled unconvincingly.

"What were you doing when I woke up?" I asked, breaking down the wall that the awkward silence was building around us.

"I was thinking," he said nonchalantly. I could tell he was remaining vague for a reason, so I wouldn't give this up.

"About...?" I pressed on.

He groaned. "What do you think?" he asked, exasperated.

"Okay, don't get mad at me," I said, raising my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry," he said, the exasperation in his voice still present. Without another word, he turned the key a little further and focused on the road, not taking his gaze away from the road in front of him even once. I tried to force myself to want to watch the road, but it was impossible. Watching the little yellow lines fly behind us wasn't exactly a picnic.

"Say something," I said finally, my own words surprising me.

He looked at me. "Like what?"

"Anything? Something normal that has nothing to do with _prom_," I said, shuddering at my last word.

He nodded for a second, comprehending. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, smiling.

I turned to face the road again, and realized we weren't moving. I looked out my side window to see my house, where Charlie was undoubtedly chewing his fingernails off. I stepped out of the car, halting for a second to feel Edward's arm around my waist, and began my way down the driveway. Charlie burst out the door and snatched me up in a tight bear hug that still lay inferior to Jacob's.

"Hey, dad," I said into his shirt.

"Bella, are you okay?" he demanded, setting me down on my feet.

I looked down at the ground. "I'm fine, dad."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice still firm.

"Yeah, dad." I nodded my head. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Bella, it's okay if you're not," he reminded me.

I looked him right in the eyes now. "Dad, trust me when I say: _I'm fine._"

He smiled, satisfied. "Good. Now there's somebody here to see you," he said, gesturing towards the porch. I craned my neck in the wrong direction, and Edward's hands grasped my head and turned it in the right direction towards none other than Jacob Black.

"Jacob!" I called, hearing the cheeriness in my voice. His head immediately snapped towards the sound of my voice, and he smiled widely. He stood up and met my running embrace.

"I missed you, Bella," he murmured.

I smiled to myself. "I missed you, too."

When he set me down, he was still smiling at me. I noticed he was wearing clothing now, which he rarely ever did anymore, and he caught me staring. I could see the defined muscles in his chest through his t-shirt, and it made me want to hug him again.

"Come here," he said, hugging me again. This time he spun me around, and I glanced at Edward quickly, who was busy feigning gagging. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stopped immediately, avoiding Jacob's curious glare.

Jacob put me back on my feet and I stumbled back to Edward's arms, still dizzy from the spinning hug. Edward caught me as soon as I began to teeter.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Anytime."

"So, Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked. I could see the imminent awkwardness in this conversation, and apparently so did Edward, because he changed the subject hurriedly.

"Any news in La Push?" he asked, his golden eyes flickering to Jacob's angry, dark eyes.

"Not a word," Jacob said briskly. He turned back to me. "I've been thinking, maybe we could hang out sometime and--"

"Not interested, Jacob," I said icily, noting the hurt in his eyes as I brushed past him and into my house, Edward following close behind. His hands squeezed my shoulders as I walked through the kitchen to fetch something to stop the embarassing growls escaping from my stomach.

I had been hoping that Jacob could take a hint and keep his distance, but he and Charlie kept a watchful distance behind us. As soon as he was close enough, Jacob vaulted over the back of the couch in the living room and landed on his butt.

Charlie silently claimed a seat next to an irritated, yet comfortable, Jacob. Edward remained nonchalant and sat on the arm of my chair before I took a seat.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Charlie asked. I peered up from the sanctity that was the biting of my fingernails only to endure three pairs of eyes watching me warily.

"I'm fine," I said, my gaze immediately back towards the ground.

"You don't have to be okay," Jacob reminded me.

"I know," I muttered, my irritation level rising.

"Bella…" Jacob murmured, reaching towards my hand. I realized his imminent gesture and retreated my arm away immediately.

"Don't 'Bella' me!" I said, annoyed.

My words didn't faze Jacob, though, and his hand came closer. I noticed the weight on the left side of my chair was gone, and when I looked up, Edward's deadly gorgeous eyes were shooting daggers at Jacob.

He resisted the urge to snarl at Jacob in front of my father, but I was willing to clamp my hands over Charlie's ears for Edward's benefit. Edward's fists clenched angrily, but they relaxed when I took one fist in both my hands. Right on cue, Charlie stood up hurriedly and whisked up the stairs to his room.

"Bella, you can't honestly be okay!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob, what do you know?" I demanded.

"Enough to know that you're worried more about your precious vampire boyfriend than your own body!" he snapped.

"What can I do now?" I exploded. "There's nothing I can do anymore! You think I _wanted _this to happen? I would love for there to be a rewind button that I could press anytime now, and you're crazy to think I wouldn't!" Apparently my words were kind of harsh, because for a second his eyes flashed hurt. That immediately disappeared, and the anger flared stronger than his pain.

"Why are you protecting him when he's to blame?" Jacob demanded. My jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?" "He's devoted to protecting you, but when the lights go out he's helpless?" Jacob demanded, launching himself forward aggressively and placing his palms on the coffee table in front of him. I was ready to strangle Jacob. If only he _knew _how ridiculous he sounded.

The next few things happened in a blur; Edward's fist flashed out so fast I could just barely make out what had just happened and I heard an echoing smashing sound before the awful cracking sounds of the glass on the coffe table shattering underneath Edward's angry fist.

The little shards of glass splayed across the living room, and I threw my arms in front of my face for protection. My eyes were glued shut when I felt something slam into me with exaggerated force, and I was positive it was Jacob playing the hero.

I opened my eyes and, naturally, the russet-skinned arms around me were Jacob's. He scrambled onto his feet hurriedly and righted me with his large, warm hands. I shrugged them off before I noticed the amount of blood he'd left on my shoulders.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrists to look at his palms. There were little fragments of glass embedded in the multiple gashes on his palms. I was speechless for a few seconds before I realized this was Edward's intention when he'd smashed the coffee table.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice pained.

Jacob's gory hands didn't seem to faze him, though, as he immediately launched into a tirade about my safety.

"You could have killed her!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Edward's face. Edward seemed a little repentant at what he had just done to my father's coffee table, but even more disgusted by Jacob's finger just inches from his face.

I was positive Edward was going to chew Jacob's finger off until he retaliated by spitting, "You think I don't blame myself for what happened that night? You're wrong. I admit I shouldn't have broken the coffee table and I will apologize to her and pay for that, because I can take responsibility for my mistakes."

His perfection never fails to astound me.

"And what about me?" Jacob asked.

Edward's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jacob growled.

"I have nothing to apologize to you for," Edward muttered, taking my hand and gingerly examining me for any glass. When he found nothing, he dropped my hand into my lap.

"Why don't you apologize for letting someone I care about get raped?" Jacob muttered under his breath. Again, Edward's rapid pace shocked me. He was over my chair and the remains of the coffee table so quickly that I hadn't realized his absence until Jacob's figure was wrestled to the ground.

After lots of grunts and the occaisonal growl, I was ready to jump in between them in order to stop their tussling. If Jacob and Edward were humans, I would have been the pacifist in a heartbeat; but alas, I was a mere human who wished to stop the fighting of superhuman creatures, so my butt remained glued to my chair.

My mouth, however, began releasing a loud stream of profanities that surprisingly didn't provoke Charlie enough to cause his interruption.

"Jacob!" I shouted. "Edward! Cut it out!"

Naturally, they ignored me and continued their futile attempts to rip eachother's limbs off. I grew irritated, and eventually resorted to screaming over their loud grunts and the sounds of their fists slamming into the other's body.

I winced as I witnessed Edward's fist collide with Jacob's jaw. If it was a regular human's jaw, it would have been pulverized into a fine powder, but it remained stunningly solid beneath Jacob's skin, and he rubbed it for a second before resuming his pounding on Edward's side.

"Hey! Stop it!" I tried. To my utter amazement, they continued their scuffle. Rolling my eyes, I plopped down onto the chair in defeat and waited as they battled it out. When they realized they had bored their audience to tears, the fighting slowed and finally halted.

"Are you done yet?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Not yet," Jacob said in a fakely sweet tone. He flashed a cute smile towards me hurriedly before punching an unsuspecting Edward in the jaw with all his might. Edward recoiled slightly, but then recovered quickly before slamming his fist in Jacob's rock-hard gut.

"Hey!" I shouted, unthinkingly jumping in between them.

Their limbs dropped and Edward immediately stalked over to the opposite corner of the room. Jacob, however, seemed elated to be so close to me.

"What's wrong with you two?" I demanded. "You're not helping anything."

Edward's eyes were on the floor when he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"You should be," I retorted. I glared at Jacob, waiting for his apology, and my anger grew when he remained silent. I stormed away from Jacob and over to Edward, who put a protective arm around me.

"Jacob, go away," I said finally after an awkward silence filled to the brim with hateful stares.

He rolled his eyes and stormed to the door. He nearly crushed the doorknob in his giant fist as he turned it and opened the door, only to slam it behind him.

"I'm truly sorry, Bella," Edward said, taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes, looking truly repentant. I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him, even if Jacob's wounds did heal faster than the average human.

"Edward, I--" I mumbled back, avoiding his gaze.

Charlie immediately appeared at the bottom of the stairs, interrupting me and Edward, and looking alarmed at Edward's appearance. I took a step back from Edward and looked over him; his jacket was ripped and his hair was a little unruly. I guess that compared to his usual perfection, this came as a shock to human eyes like Charlie's.

Then I remembered the shattered coffee table.

"What happened down here?" Charlie asked, eyeing Edward and the coffee table suspiciously.

"Well--" I began, only to be cut off by my father.

"Maybe I don't want to know," Charlie said hurriedly before he stalked over to the door and grabbed his coat to leave. My mouth was still open after getting cut off, and I glanced at Edward, whose eyebrows were raised speculatively.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you going to say?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I deliberated before I answered. "Why exactly did you smash the coffee table?"

He looked down at the ground. "It was a mistake."

"No, really," I urged. "Why did you do it?"

He pursed his lips, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't want to hear from somebody else that it was my fault what happened to you on Prom night."

I looked at him in shock. "You cannot honestly believe it was your fault!"

The way I'd said it, it wasn't a question. His eyes wouldn't meet mine, and comprehension made itself present in my mind. He _did _blame himself for what happened.

"You do," I whispered.

His eyes met mine and he nodded. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him, unable to control the tears that escaped my eyes. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him tight. Slowly, his hands moved on my back.

"Edward, it's not your fault. You saved me," I explained, completely aware of the fact that I'd already clarified this for him.

"How am I supposed to convince myself that it's not my fault when I promised I would protect you, and I didn't? Bella, of _course_ I feel responsible! That mutt may be completely wrong about everything else, but he's right about this! I've promised you so many times that I would protect you from every threat, but I left you alone, and then you got raped!" His voice sounded strangled.

"Edward, please don't do this," I pleaded.

"Do what?" he demanded.

"Where is this going? Are you going to leave me?" I blurted. His eyes went wide, and I realized I was way off. He swooped me up into a comforting hug, and I gasped and the sobs poured out.

"Of course not, Bella," he said firmly in my ear. He pulled away, cupped my cheek in his hand, wiped a stream of tears with his thumb, and then kissed my lips forcefully. "God, I love you so much, but you're completely absurd. I would never leave you! Especially now!"

"That's all I wanted to hear," I said into his chest as I let it all pour out in front of the one person I loved above all else.

****

Sorry it's been so long. It's been about 2 months or so. I just want to apologize and hope you all don't hate me for the huge delay. I also hope you guys enjoyed that, and don't forget to review if you have any opinion about it. Even if you hated that chapter, please leave a quick review just so I know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	4. Perception

**Chapter 4: Perception**

Time is a strong bridge between insanity and normalcy. Gradually, over the period of two weeks, healing began to take place inside of me. With everyone's assistance, especially Edward's patient and vigilant aid, things became easier for me.

One thing, however, was exceptionally difficult for Edward. He could be close to me, but after not hunting for two weeks, he was ravenously thirsty. His eyes grew darker every day, but he remained stoical as can be, and when I actually voiced my suspicions, he changed the subject.

Edward and I were laying together in my bed after a long day spent at the Cullens' house, and I was absentmindedly humming to myself while he stared at the wall pensively. I waited for him to notice I was studying him, and when he finally glanced my way with his opaque black eyes, I decided to try one last time.

"Edward, don't try to deny it any further," I said. "You're thirsty."

His eyes abruptly became guarded and wary, and he stiffened when my hand drifted to his. He hesitated for a moment when I clasped our hands together, but his stiff muscles relaxed only a fraction. I brought my face closer to his, inhaling his scent.

"Am I wrong?" I whispered. I knew this was undeniably cruel to taunt him like this, and for my sake, undeniably foolish, but I had a point to prove. No matter how enduring he was, he would have to acknowledge the inescapable fact that he was a voracious vampire who thirsted for my blood more than anyone else's sooner or later.

I crawled onto his lap, straddling him, and gazed into his eyes. They remained careful and he was still as a statue, godlike even during his discomfort.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and brushed my thumb across his smooth, alabaster skin. I noted the fact that he didn't answer my question, but his jaw was tight and behind his full, enticing lips, I knew his teeth were clenched. He swallowed loudly and I immediately realized it would be the flowing venom that appeared whenever an unfortunate human ventured too close.

I never once regarded closeness with Edward as a mistake, even though shying away would be the first instinct to any other human who wielded blood as enticing to Edward's as mine.

"Go hunting, Edward," I murmured.

His jaw remained rigid, as were his coal-black eyes, and he moved his head so that he didn't face me. Normally, it would have stung, but there was a blatant reason behind his action.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Bella," he said quietly. His voice was low and urgent, and he said each word slowly so the meaning seeped through.

I exhaled sharply. "Edward, I know you still feel guilty. But torturing yourself for my sake isn't helping anything."

"It's protecting you," he insisted, gently pushing me off his lap before standing up and pacing around the room.

"I don't need protection," I muttered stubbornly. "And you're not the only vampire who could watch me."

His eyes were cold and deadly. "They didn't do such a good job last time."

I sighed. "Are you honestly angry with Alice and Rosalie for not being there to protect me?"

"Yes, I am," he said, "because if they had been there to protect you...well, you know what wouldn't have happened."

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" I suggested.

He remained silent, so I assumed he'd vetoed that idea too.

"Or Carlisle and Esme?" I added.

His eyes met mine, and they were gentler. He was considering it in his mind, and a new thought came to my mind before I could reign in my impulse.

"What about Jacob?" I blurted.

He flinched, and when he glared at me, his eyes had never looked blacker.

"Nevermind," I muttered, realizing my mistake.

"I will talk to Carlisle and Esme about watching you, but you have to promise me that you will not go to La Push," he said, his voice fierce.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Why?"

"Well, I'd assume that after fighting with Jacob, the Pack is not thrilled," he growled. "I will leave the rest to your imagination."

I gulped. "Understood. I promise, no La Push."

"Thank you," he murmured, sitting down beside me on the bed now. His fingers interlaced with mine gently. "I don't want you to think I'm smothering you, but I can't let you get hurt again. I just can't."

"What if I can promise you that Charlie can stay home with me? I can offer him some excuse to want to spend some time with him, and he can take the day off. That way, at least I'll have someone with me," I offered.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Are you sure? Carlisle and Esme probably won't mind."

"Charlie won't mind, either, and besides, he's been really worried about me. You can go hunting during the day, and Charlie will be giddy for a chance to have me alone," I explained.

He sighed forlornly. "If you insist."

I kissed him once reassuringly before I let weariness take over me in the safety of his arms. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find that he was still beside me.

"I thought you were going hunting today," I said, disoriented.

He chuckled. "I never got to say goodbye properly."

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, knotting his fingers in my hair to pull me close to him, and mashed his lips against mine. The passion he poured in through his lips was overwhelming, and the kiss left me panting when he pulled away.

"Goodbye, love, I'll be back tonight," he murmured, pecking my lips one final time before disappearing out the window.

I sighed and then hobbled out of bed and down the stairs, finding a joyful Charlie in the kitchen chair that had come to belong to Edward. I smiled at him, finding myself unable to mirror his happiness. I was still far too groggy, despite Edward's staggering ability to get my pulse racing, to match his coffee-induced giddiness.

"Sleep well?" he asked, noticing my zombie-like condition.

"Fine, I guess," I muttered.

He nodded. I hadn't convinced him one bit, but he didn't object. He simply raised his mug to his lips and took another gulp of coffee.

I threw some Pop Tarts in the toaster and waited, tapping my fingers on the counter-top impatiently.

"So what do you want to do today, Bells?" he asked.

I shrugged. "We could go fishing."

He grinned. "You know me too well."

* * *

Fishing with Charlie while he tripped over his own words was certainly an awkward experience. While we floated in the boat, Charlie had tried to bring up Prom night in a blasé , nonchalant way so as to not upset me.

"Um...Bella?" he'd asked nervously.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked absentmindedly, focusing on my line submerged in the water for any movement. My father had already caught two fish, and all I had succeeded in doing was wasting bait.

He cleared his throat. "Er, I know this is probably a hard subject for you to talk about, but...I mean, I know the police talked to the Cullens and all, but--You're okay, right? I mean, things with you and Edward are...fine?"

I'd scrutinized him, bemused at his wording. "Why would things between me and Edward not be fine?"

"Well, it's just that...he seems different. More cautious, and protective. I was shocked that he was actually going hiking today," he amended.

I blinked. And I'd thought that René e was the only perceptive one. "Edward is," I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully, "struggling to accept what happened. He's just worried."

"We're all worried, honey. I don't know if you knew, but your mother has been calling every day these past two weeks to check up on you," he explained.

I did a double take. "She _what_?" I demanded, horrified.

He smiled sheepishly. "She told me not to tell you, but I thought it was important that you knew. She's just worried, honey."

I groaned. "What have you been telling her?"

"That you've been recovering slowly. I hate to admit this, but I really owe it to Edward for helping to take care of you. He's certainly a gentlemen," Charlie said.

I nodded, still stunned. "Yeah, he is. He just needed to get away today, because I think I'm driving him crazy."

Charlie laughed. "Well, I'm enjoying your company."

I forced a smile. "Me too, Dad."

Suddenly I felt a tug on my line and I immediately began to reel in my line, confident that I'd actually caught a fish. Whatever I had caught seemed to be awfully big. My dad paid attention to my struggle, enthusiastically cheering me on.

"You go, Bells! Catch that--" his cheers balked immediately, "boot."

I exchanged glances with him after examining my brilliant catch, and we both burst into laughter. Tangled in my line was a heavy-duty construction boot, made for a large foot. I grasped the soggy boot in my hands and held up my achievement proudly, when suddenly a fish popped out of the space inside. I laughed as we tossed my prize into the fish bucket, where it mingled with Charlie's multiple achievements.

The ride home was significantly less awkward as we laughed about our fish and ignored their stench. As soon as we had set down our stuff on the counter, Charlie headed to the phone. A red light was blinking repeatedly, signaling new messages, and he pressed the CHECK VOICEMAIL button.

_"Charlie, I know this is the milllionth time I've called you, but I wanted to talk to you about Bella coming to Jacksonville for a little while, just to get away and spend some time with her dear mother. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if Edward could come with her as well, just so she won't be alone. Call me back, okay?"_There was a beep, and Charlie pretended like he didn't notice my glare directed towards him.

"Jacksonville?" I asked incredulously.

He held his hands up defensively. "Don't get mad at me, this is the first I've heard of this!"

I sighed. "I guess I should call her back?"

"Wait--there's another message," he said, pressing the button again.

"_Charlie, I know you requested a day off today, but you need to come to the station as soon as possible. There's been some calls about robberies over in La Push. Sorry to crush your day off, but we need you," _said a deep, authoritative voice.

Charlie glanced at me sympathetically. "Sorry, Bells, I have to go."

I nodded. "It's okay, Dad, I understand."

He gave me a quick, one-armed hug before he bounded upstairs to change into his uniform. When he returned, he nearly tripped in his haste and snatched his gun off the rack.

"Bye, Bella!" he called, slamming the door behind him.

A little voice in the back of my head was warning me to call Edward, Alice, anyone whose last name ended in Cullen, but then I thought, _Why ruin their hunting trip for something that probably won't even happen?_I flipped the TV on to the Food Network, hoping to stumble across a fairly easy meal that would appease my dad after a day at work that was most-likely stressful. I could not force myself to focus on Rachael Ray's show, because I felt the burning urge to call Jacob, despite Edward's orders.

Well, technically, Edward had made me promise that I wouldn't _go_ to La Push. He'd never said anything against _calling _La Push. I sprung off the couch and sauntered over to the phone, dialing the Black's number.

No answer.

I groaned, remembering that Jacob would probably still be upset that I'd kicked him out after fighting with Edward, and I groaned. The normal, less-sulky Jacob would have already busted me out in a snap. As I walked back to the couch, I couldn't ignore the eerie feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

I sat down hesitantly, my senses suddenly becoming ultra-sensitive to every sound I heard around the house. I listened anxiously as I heard the floor creak, a bird chirping outside, and then I nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

A deep voice answered, "Hello, is this the Swan residence?"

"Yes, who may I ask is this?" I asked, relaxing just a fraction. I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down, I was just being paranoid.

I heard the click of the phone hanging up on the other line, and I stared at the phone, confused. I set the phone back on the receiver and was just heading back to the couch when I heard a knock at the door.

A sharp, persistent knocking that intensified that aching fear in my stomach by a thousand.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. If I have lost some of my readers due to my pure laziness, than I accept that I deserve it! If that cliffy wasn't enough of a clue, there will be some intense drama coming up in the next few chapters. I will try to update sooner this time!**

****

If you liked that chapter, hated it, or have any random comments about puppies, than please leave me a review. Thank you!

And if you have any free time, if you could please read my other stories, I would really appreciate it. I just updated Remembering Sunday and posted the sequel to Solstice (haha, I thought of an amazing name!)

Thanks everyone!

-legallyxbrunette, Lauren


	5. Intruder

**Chapter 5: Intruder**

_A sharp, persistent knocking that intensified that aching fear in my stomach by a thousand._

I hesitantly shuffled over to the door and glanced through the peep-hole. My heart was racing in my chest, threatening to pop out of my sternum, and my breathing was heavy and fast.

Nobody was behind the peep-hole.

Confused, I pulled away and then looked again, just to be sure.

Maybe I imagined the knocking. I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that I was just hearing things. Still, I clutched the bulge in my pocket that I knew was my emergency cell phone, just in case. Before I forgot, I made sure to get my keys off the counter.

I was just being paranoid; it was probably just someone with their friends trying to prank paranoid morons like me. I tried to make an effort to watching Rachael Ray explain a kale soup recipe until I heard footsteps upstairs.

I _know_ I hadn't been imagining that.

I stood up slowly from the couch and tiptoed to the door, fully aware that in every horror movie that existed, the lone girl who goes to investigate when she hears noises upstairs is the first to get killed. I didn't care how foolish I sounded, I would rather be foolish than dead.

I paused with my hand on the doorknob and waited, listening for more noises upstairs. After a prolonged silence, my stance relaxed, but I froze when the eerie voice identical to the strange caller's murmured, "Bella..."

I immediately scrambled for the doorknob, unlocking it.

"Going somewhere?" the voice asked, louder this time.

I looked around frantically for the figure of the person, and I watched as he came into view as he descended the stairs. My hand was still on the doorknob, but I was frozen in place. It took the voice inside my head a few seconds of screaming "_What are you waiting for? GET OUT!" _for me to turn the doorknob, yank the door open, and bolt out to my truck. I climbed in hastily and turned the key, revving my deafening engine to life, and took off.

While I concentrated on driving, I pressed the speed dial for Edward's phone and waited for the voicemail beep, since I knew that while he hunted, he wouldn't pick up.

"Edward, someone's in my house! Charlie had to go to work, and I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner, but I'm in my truck right now! I'm driving as fast as I can! I don't know what to do and I'm almost out of gas!" I cried hysterically. "Call me back, I need you!"

I left a frantic message for Alice, Emmett, and every other Cullen, and then my desperation urged me to call Jacob, too.

Billy answered. "Bella--"

"Billy, I know Jacob's mad at me, but someone is in my house!" I blubbered. "Please put him on the phone, I don't know what to do!"

Billy quickly obeyed, and Jacob was annoyed when he answered. "What do you want, Bella?" he sneered.

"Jacob, I'm sorry!" I cried. "I need you right now!"

His voice became concerned. "Bella, what's wrong?" he demanded urgently.

"There's somebody in my house, Jacob! I don't know how he got in, but I'm in my truck right now and I don't know where to go!" I explained frantically. I was currently pushing fifty-five miles per hour right now, but I had to get away, fast. Subconsciously, I was driving to La Push, completely forgetting my promise to Edward. It's not like this was for one of my usual frivolous, defiant purposes; I was pretty sure that I was in danger.

"Bella, come to La Push," he said firmly.

"I'm coming, but my tank is almost empty," I whimpered.

"You'll be fine, Bella, we won't let anything happen to you," he promised determinedly.

I swallowed, trying to fight against my breathy sobs.

"Stay on the phone with me until you get here," he ordered.

"Okay," I whispered. My hands were so sweaty that my grip was becoming loose on the steering wheel, but I had to make it to La Push. I quickly craned my neck to look behind me, and I screamed when I noticed a black Camaro directly behind me, almost...too close.

I wasn't positive who it was, but my instincts told me that they weren't tailing me simply for the fun of witnessing my hysterical reaction.

"Bella, what is it?" Jacob demanded.

"There's a--there's a car right on my tail!" I stuttered.

I heard a sharp intake of breath on his end. "Bella, I know I told you to stay on the phone with me, but we have to phase."

Once he heard my hyperventilation, he assured me, "Bella, the Pack is going to keep you safe. Don't worry. Please calm down, just keep driving here."

I swallowed a budding lump in my throat. "I'm so scared, Jacob."

"I know, Bella, we'll protect you. I have to go, but you be safe, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I breathed.

"Don't worry, Bella," he repeated before he hung up.

As I glanced into the rearview mirror, just to see that the car was gone, another thought occured. What about Charlie? What would he think when he got home and found me missing? And what if that stranger would be waiting for Charlie when he got home? It was unbearable to even think about that. I dialed the home number and waited for the voicemail, and my breath caught in my throat when someone picked up.

"Hello?" said the deep, throaty, eerie voice that belonged to that stranger.

I gasped and hung up immediately. How could I have been so stupid and called the house phone instead of calling the station? I dialed the station's number and struggled to compose my voice in order to convince Charlie.

"Bella?" my father answered. "Bella, is something wrong?"

"Um, no," I lied. "I just wanted to let you know that Billy invited us for dinner in La Push and I'm going up earlier to hang out with Jake and his friends. Jacob and Billy said there's no getting out of it, so you'd better be there."

"That's strange, Billy never mentioned it to me, but I'll be there. I'll be done at six-thirty, so I'll see you then," he said, hanging up before I even had a chance to say goodbye. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as the familiar homes passed by me, and my engine sputtered to a halt in front of Jacob's little red house.

I sprung out of the car and dashed to the door, surprised to find it locked.

"Jacob?" I called out, my voice shaky as I knocked.

There was no answer, and strangely, Billy didn't answer it either. I noticed that Jacob's Rabbit was gone, so I climbed back into my car and continued driving. At least now I knew that the car following me wasn't the stranger from my house. It had been someone else.

Wasting all the remaining gas in my truck wasn't helping anything, so I idled my car and rested my head on the steering wheel. Purely due to my paranoid nerves, I shrieked when a car horn blasted from behind me. I turned and gasped when I realized it was the Camaro again. I instinctively turned the keys to my car and revved the engine again, but the door of the Camaro burst open and out came one of Jacob's multiple Pack brothers.

Paul.

"Bella, wait!" he called, scrambling to my door. Purely out of exhausted relief, I stumbled out of my truck and into his arms. I kept my arms around him, enjoying the comforting heat radiating off his body and through his T-shirt.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked, his hands rubbing my back comfortingly.

I glanced up at him. "I don't know, he's not at home. He said you guys were phasing, but why aren't you with them?"

"I was already in the woods when I saw your car passing by. I followed you to see what was wrong, but then I pulled over to phase and to tell Jacob that I saw you. I heard Jacob's thoughts, and he knows you're here now," he explained.

I barely listened. I was too preoccupied by the overwhelming sense of safety that was taking over me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He watched me with concerned eyes. "For what?"

"For being here. I needed somebody," I murmured.

"Let's get you to Emily's house," he said, slightly staggered by my last statement. Paul had never really shown a liking to me, nor had I to him, and I think I had shocked him. He kept one arm around me as he led me to his car, and even despite the safety he was emitting, I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't breathe.

What would happen if Charlie and I came home and that stranger was waiting for us? I only wished that Charlie had left his gun with me, but I think if the situation called for it, I would be too scared to pull the trigger.

Or worse, I'd miss.

"Bella?" Paul asked suddenly, snapping me out of my awful reveries.

I turned reflexively. "Hmm?"

"What exactly happened?" His voice was surprisingly gentle. It seemed somehow unfair that I'd branded him as perpetually moody.

I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully, when he continued.

"I mean, what happened on prom night?" he amended.

His question caused the existing budding tears in my eyes to well up. "The lights went out and I got raped," I whispered, my voice cracking.

Paul's eyes turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Instead of questioning me any further, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around me again.

Instead of fighting, I left all my concerns behind and let Paul drive us to Emily's house.

Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**

* * *

**

HAHAHA, another cliffhanger. I am truly sorry about that, but I wanted to give a good end to this chapter so I could relax for the day with Breaking Dawn on Saturday and be relatively guilt-free. I'm also updating Remembering Sunday later tonight, but HFH will remain un-updated, seeing as I didn't have a good writing day today. Anyways, we have less than a day left, so start rejoicing!

**P.S.: Sadly, I have heard some spoilers. (Although some of them are so effing stupid that I would feel like a total retard to pass them on, so consider yourself spared.) Some lucky Texans and Iowans got Breaking Dawn copies early, so they all officially suck. Lol just kidding. But I'm reaallly excited for Saturday morning, since my parents will not let me go to the Breaking Dawn party :( Oh well, I'm sure I'll live. Who else is going to lock themselves in their room for the day and read? Lol I am! **

**Please leave me a quick review if you get the chance, and read my other stories! Thank you!**

**-legallyxbrunette, Lauren**


	6. Realization

**Chapter 6: Realization**

_Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket._

Paul instantly looked alarmed as I pressed my phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Ah, Bella," the stranger murmured. "Please don't make this difficult. I called your boyfriend. Edward, was it? I made sure to let him know that we had a nice little reunion."

I could feel the color in my face drain out. Paul watched me intently, waiting for me to say something.

"Thanks for calling, by the way. I was able to trace the call to La Push. It's amazing what technology can do. Anyways, I left Edward a note for when he gets back. I'm sure he will be thrilled to know that I gained access inside your house due to his mistake," he continued triumphantly.

"What mistake?" I asked, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"When he left you this morning, he left the window open. I'm shocked; I would have thought a smart girl like you would have figured that out already. No matter, you're still so delicious..."

I stopped breathing, and my trembling finger gravitated towards the END button.

"Don't hang up yet, Bella dear," he murmured. "Don't you remember me? We had so much fun on prom night."

"You're sick!" I shouted, my voice rough. "Stay away from me!"

I hung up and tried unsuccessfully to choke back sobs, finding some comfort in Paul's arm around me. My phone vibrated again, and one glance at the caller ID confirmed that it was him again.

"Stop calling me!" I screamed at my closed phone.

"Bella, calm down," Paul said. I found it strangely ironic for those words to be coming out of _Paul's _mouth, but he was right, I was going into hysterics.

"He's just going to keep calling!" I cried.

"Don't answer," he said. Each call I identified was my house number; meaning the stranger continued calling nonstop. Each vibration made me more frantic, and Paul requested that I give him the phone. Confused, I obeyed, and tried to listen in.

"Hello?" Paul demanded. Once he noticed me inching towards him, he adjusted the call to speakerphone and held it up, so we could both listen.

"Ah, I don't know your name, but I would advise you to turn speakerphone off if you know what's good for you. For you or perhaps, Charlie?" said the incriminating voice, his voice light and casual.

"Charlie?" I repeated weakly.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that he was going to stop by the house before he headed up to La Push? It must have slipped my mind. He left a message. I thought I'd wait for him, to tell him all about the fun we had on prom night. Just to see how Chief Swan likes it," he continued.

I was shaking my head, tears oozing out of the corners of my eyes.

"Who are you?" Paul roared.

I heard laughter on the other end. "You'll soon find out. It's a shame Edward won't be here until it's too late, but that little one was a nuisance. He'll be too busy grieving over his sister to concentrate on the love of his life."

"You hurt Alice?" I asked fiercely.

"Oh, relax, she'll live," he said. "She may not be able to snoop as well as before, though."

"What did you do to her?" I demanded, raising my voice.

"A little head trauma will do her good. It will keep her from seeing things in advance. What I plan on doing with you now will not take place in the dark. I want to see you when you scream this time. So I had to take out her visions. It was pretty simple; she wasn't paying attention to anything besides her prey while she hunted. Little did she know she was my prey. And now, I have moved on to you. Your boyfriend and the rest of his family may be more of a challenge..." his voice trailed off as he scanned over his plans.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and I realized too late that it was Paul's hand crushing my phone in his anger. His hand contracted around it, completely demolishing it, and I stared in shock.

He noticed my expression and muttered, "Sorry." He tossed the remains out the window.

I shook my head, still numb from the conversation with the rapist. "That might have been a better idea than talking to him again."

He nodded. "No one is going to touch you, Bella. We're keeping you safe."

I exhaled, the tears in my eyes burning as they welled up. "What about Edward? Or _Alice_? Now she's hurt and it's all my fault!"

"Look, although I have no personal preference to the little bloodsucker, I know she'll be fine. Probably," he said, looking unsure for a second. He noticed my unconvinced expression and continued, "But doesn't this tell you something? A human can't hurt a vampire, so whatever the hell this thing is, at least we can gather it isn't human."

"Well, that's even worse!" I exclaimed.

"Human or not, the pack is going to keep you safe. And where is your bloodsucker?" he asked, the resentment portrayed in the epithet completely obvious.

"I forced him to go hunting today," I admitted.

"And he still hasn't called you back?" Paul asked, looking disgusted.

"Well, if he tried now, he wouldn't be able to reach me," I snapped. "Because my phone _spontaneously_ combusted."

He rolled his eyes. "I already apologized." He began to dig in his pocket, and then tossed a small black object into my lap. "Here, use mine."

I dialed Edward's number, growing more and more anxious during each ring.

"Hello?" answered a curious Edward.

"Edward!" I said breathlessly.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding thoroughly relieved.

"Did you get my message?" I choked out.

"Yes, Bella, where are you?" he asked firmly.

I swallowed, glancing at Paul for reassurance. He simply nodded, and I admitted, "La Push."

Edward exhaled. "Are you safe? Who's with you?"

"I'm safe. And Paul's with me," I replied.

His voice turned flat. "Paul?"

I glanced at Paul momentarily, ignoring his smug grin. "Edward, where are you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"In the woods. We found Alice, and Carlisle is negotiating with Jasper," he explained. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I lied weakly. "What should I do? He's waiting for Charlie!"

"I know, Bella. Emmett and Rosalie are going to go get him," he said reassuringly.

I whimpered, unsatisfied.

"Bella, love, please. I have to make you safe. I wish I could be with you right now to tell you everything is going to be okay, but for the time being, I don't know how safe you will be with me. Just..." he paused, "Just tell Paul to keep driving, and tell him to drive away from La Push."

"To where? Arizona?" I asked. "Like last time, with James?"

"Yes, but promise me one thing," he said firmly.

"Anything."

"You won't risk yourself in any way. Please, Bella, just promise me you will keep yourself safe. For me," he said softly, his voice pleading.

"I promise," I whispered.

"Thank you. I love you, and I will see you soon," he said.

"I love you too." I snapped the phone shut, wishing I could stay on the phone with him until all this was over, and I could just run into his arms and listen to him tell me repeatedly that I was safe forever. Or at least until there was another huge obstacle we would have to clear before our lives could resume in peace.

I just needed a guarantee that I would live through all of this, and Edward and I could just be together without all the hassle.

"Bella?" Paul asked gently.

"Hmm?" I said absentmindedly. I looked up and suddenly noticed that we had stopped moving. Why had we stopped moving? I looked at Paul to ask him, but then a frantic yanking at the handle of the backdoor caused me to jump a foot in the air and scream loudly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paul shouted, glaring daggers.

_

* * *

_

And...cliffy. Sorta. Don't worry, I won't take a couple of months to update again. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment to Robbed, and please leave a review if you either want to tell me your thoughts on my story or tell me what a spineless jellyfish I am for taking my sweet time to update. Either way, please leave a review!


	7. Protection

Chapter 7: Protection

"Oh, calm down, the both of you. It's just me!" Jacob yelled from the outside. He quickly yanked the back door open as soon as my shaky hands unlocked it, and he began to climb in.

"Have you talked to Edward?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"So what's going on?" he said impatiently.

"He hurt Alice."

Jacob nodded lifelessly. "Will she live?"

"Yes," I said. "But what if she loses her visions?"

"You will all be at a disadvantage," he replied, "to the werewolves and to any potential enemy. I see what you mean."

"I wasn't just concerned about the disadvantage we'd have against someone else. What about my friend?" I demanded.

"What _about_ your friend?" he snapped. "She was careless and now she has the wounds to pay for it. What matters now is that we have to keep moving, and not let this happen to anyone else. Is your bloodsucker coming to get you?"

"No, he's not. He feels I'll be safer with the werewolves right now," I muttered. "But I'm not convinced."

"Hey, just because Jake's being an ass doesn't mean you aren't safe," Paul objected, glaring over his shoulder at Jacob. Jacob sneered at him and rolled his eyes, and Paul exhaled impatiently.

It became unbearably silent in the car.

"Someone please say something," I said.

"Like what?" Jacob asked, sounding annoyed.

I sighed. "Nevermind. I guess it's too much to ask to just try to have a casual conversation to try to take my mind off what might happen to me if someone screws up."

"Bella, you're not going anywhere," Jacob promised, a hint of annoyance still audible in his voice, though his sincerity was more dominant.

"Yeah," Paul added. "You're going to be safe with us."

"Where is the rest of the Pack?" I asked, glancing at Jake through the rearview mirror.

"Patrolling the area. Just take a deep breath and try to relax. Oh, hey--switch seats with me, too. You could probably stand to get some sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us," Jacob said, pressing himself up against the left-side door in order to make room for me to crawl into the back.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he took my seat.

"Here." Paul handed me his cell phone again. "Just keep it. You have more use for it than I do."

I shrugged and closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable in the back seat.

"Can you text?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah, go ahead," Paul said absentmindedly.

I typed a text message to Edward. _This is Bella. Is everything okay? _

Just seconds after I sent it, his reply message popped up. _Define okay._

I tried to smile at his dry humor, and found myself failing anyways. _Is Alice going to be okay?_

_She'll live. She will probably have headaches periodically until she heals completely, but she'll live. _

I exhaled, just a little relieved. _Is she conscious?_

_It's been back and forth. Her thoughts are strange, though._

His reply confused me. _Strange how?_

_Her visions are still intact, even though she has minor head trauma. She's seeing random things at different times, very sharply, but then the pain is too much for her._

That didn't answer my question enough. _What exactly is she seeing?_

_Bella, don't worry so much about what she's seeing. I've told you, the future isn't set in stone._

That was pretty much code for, "Bella, she's seeing you kicking the bucket in various ways, but I'm going to try to smoothly distract you from your impending doom." _She's seeing me die, isn't she?_

_Not die, per se. _

I involuntarily shivered, and Jacob noticed. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I lied pathetically.

"Oh, I'm convinced," he muttered sarcastically. "Who are you talking to?"

"Godzilla," I replied with a smile. "Oh, save me, Jacob."

Paul chuckled, but Jacob wasn't amused. "Hilarious. Give me the phone."

I quickly and discreetly deleted the messages before handing it over.

"You deleted the messages?" he asked.

"Yes, I was having a private conversation with my boyfriend," I replied in complete honesty.

"Normally, I would be all for you two keeping your little vampire love story to yourselves, but in this type of situation, we need to know everything. I mean it," he said threateningly.

"Jake, ironically enough, you need to calm down," Paul warned.

"Dude, what the hell? She's obviously hiding something from us! When she nearly gets murdered by another vicious vampire and her psychotic boyfriend looks for someone to blame, all fingers will be pointed at us!" Jacob exploded.

"Way to be sensitive, Jake. 'When I nearly get murdered'?" I muttered, surprisingly not as offended as I was willing to show. As obnoxious as it was to point that out, it was awfully true.

"Try asking her nicely," Paul advised, smiling at me sweetly for probably the first time. I would have to make a mental note of today's date: The first day Paul has ever smiled at me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jake said incredulously. "Have you been taking medications?"

Paul laughed loudly. "No, but it's just fun to piss you off."

Jake looked thrilled as he reluctantly asked, "Bella, would it be too much to ask for you to explain to us what you and..._Edward..._ were talking about?"

I thought it over for a second. "Hmm...Yes."

His face brightened for a second. "You'll tell us?"

"I meant yes, it's too much to ask," I pointed out.

Jake slammed his fist on the dashboard of Paul's car while Paul roared with laughter.

Jacob took a deep breath, and we sobered up. "Bella, I mean it."

"We just talked about Alice for a second. I swear," I said quietly.

Paul's eyes flickered towards me and I threw him a fleeting glance. He could tell instantly I was holding back something.

"And...?" Jacob urged.

"And also, I'm screwed," I said dryly.

Jacob tossed the phone to me again. "Fabulous," he spat.

_Edward, are you sure Arizona is the best idea? _

A couple seconds later: _No. But where else can you go? I want you to be safe._

This wasn't fair, but I was desperate. _I wasn't so safe last time. _

_I know. I'm so sorry I keep putting you through all these painful things._

_I would be safe if you were with me right now. _

_What should I do? Go pick you up? Where are you?_

"Where are we right now?" I asked innocently.

"Oregon," Jacob muttered. "Portland."

_Portland, Oregon. _I took a deep breath and shut the phone, waiting for his text message with his decision.

_Tell them to drive back. Turn around, and I will meet you back in Washington. I have to go. I love you._

"Edward says to turn around," I said, my voice sounding unbearably loud after the minutes of silence.

Paul glanced back at me, gauging if I was being sincere.

"And we should follow his orders because...?" Jacob asked condescendingly.

I exhaled, hoping I didn't let my temper overrule my actions. "Because he has a sister who can see the future. That's why. He knows what he's doing, and he's coming to get me after all."

"If he's coming to get you, why do we have to turn around?" Jacob retorted.

"Because he said so. For once, can't you just cooperate?" I snapped.

Jacob said nothing.

"I'll take that as a no," I said under my breath.

Paul slowed down and then took an abrupt turn, obviously turning around.

"Thanks, Paul," I said.

He shrugged, not looking in my direction.

When Paul's phone suddenly started buzzing in my lap, it made all three of us apprehensive.

"Let me answer it," Jacob said, holding his hand out behind his head for the phone.

"No, just--let me." My voice was shaky, just like my fingers as I opened the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella."

Goosebumps spread over my entire body. Why did I have to be so stubborn and not just let Jacob answer the phone?

"Bella? I know you're there," the voice cooed. "Don't be afraid. You're perfectly safe for now. I just can't wait until Edward comes to get you and then realizes he's too late. Again."

I was frozen in place.

"Paul, pull over," Jacob ordered, climbing into the backseat in a hurry. "Bella, give me the phone!" He snatched it out of my hand. "What the hell do you want?"

I tried to calm down, but as much as I tried to fill my head with calming, peaceful thoughts, it just reminded me that I was in denial. My breathing was getting quicker, and every breath seemed to be doing less and less good for me.

"You are one fucked up dude! Why the hell do you want Bella?!" Jacob exploded. "You are not going to be thinking about the way _anyone_ tastes after I get my hands on you! You are going to be so sorry you ever visited Forks."

Although I was reassured by Jacob's protective nature, his threats were terrifying even to me. I was curled in a tight ball, buring my face in my knees. Jacob's menacing voice seemed to be becoming more and more distant, until I noticed he'd stopped talking. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Relax, Bella. Nothing's going to happen to you," he murmured, his warmth radiating through my clothes.

"B-but Jacob," I blubbered, pausing when his fingers brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, "you can't watch me forever. I can't ask you to do that for me. And when your guard is down he is going to strike."

"Then I won't let my guard down. I would die before I let something happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said. His last statements hurt even worse.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just--please don't cry," he begged.

I shook my head, trying to dispel the tears. "Promise me something."

He took my hand firmly. "Anything."

"Please don't blame Edward for whatever happens," I pleaded.

He hesitated, but finally said, "I won't."

"Bella, ask Edward where he plans on meeting us. I think our safest bet is going northwest to Astoria and then to Hoquiam," Paul said.

"I'll tell him," I said, my voice weak as I sniffled. _Paul thinks we should go northwest to Astoria and then meet in Hoquiam._

_See you there. Everything will be okay. _His response came back quickly, and it was almost like I could hear his voice in my ear and his hand on the small of my back, protecting me. It was all just about protecting me, wasn't it? Was I ever going to be able to fend for myself?

Jacob read my mind. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll protect you."

I exhaled. The answer was no. I would never be able to fend for myself in this world. It was too late. I could never start over. It was like Macbeth had said when he found himself incorrigibly tangled in the atrocities he committed to gain Scotland's throne; "_I am in blood stepped in so far that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er." _I'm so far immersed in all of this that stopping now and going back would be no easier than going forward and just finishing this.

So instead I turned around and watched the road fly past me, acknowledging the fact that I could be experiencing some of my last moments on Earth.

_

* * *

_

Sorry for taking a month+ to update again!!! One of my reviewers didn't hesitate to tell me either, lmao but it reminded me of what a lazy crapfaced writer I am. It's just exams pretty much killed me and every sliver of extra time I had was invested in Christmas gifts and my social life, so yeah. Plus, I've gotten hooked on Privileged!! Anyways, now that my ass has been sufficiently covered, please review :)


End file.
